objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Battle For A Secret Prize
It's a secret battle... With many objects... Battling for something epic... Love... Hate... Friendship... Crushes... Drama... A battle for life... Or death... Its... Secret Battle For A Secret prize... Where many things are secret.... BFDI(A) Contestants Leafy, Firey, Pencil, Pen, Needle, Coiny, Dictionary, Gelatin, GB, TB, Bubble, Match, Eraser, Flower, Blocky, Puffball, Rocky, Ruby and Pin I.I Contestants OJ, Pickle, Taco, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Bow, Marshmallow, Apple, Nickel, Knife, Paintbrush, Yin-Yang and Bomb The Other Contestants Robot Flower, Marker, Fanny, David, Dora, Fries, Cookie, 8-Ball, Teddy Bear and Pop Tart Episode 1 Part 1 Crazy Drama O Rama Host: Hello and welcome to Secret Battle For A Secret Prize! And I'm your host, a human! Here today A bunch of contestants are coming here to battle for a secret prize! Now I will make a time skip to when all the contestants are here! -after the time skip- The Host: and we are back! And all the contestants are here! BFDI(A) contestants, you will be called team super island! I.I contestants, you will be called team crazy insanity! And the rest of you, you will be called team outcasts! Now go to your cabins and unpack. We have a lot of work to do! -in the team super island cabin for girls- (the team super island team was so big that there had to be two cabins) Leafy: -unpacking- Pin: -slaps Leafy- Leafy: Ow! What was that for?! Pin: for stealing dream island in the first season! Leafy: Pin, I said this over a thousand times already! I'm sorry! Haven't I made that clear a month ago?! Pin: yeah. But I still don't think that's true. Leafy: -sigh- okay, listen. Long story short, when you make me loose my temper I go out of control or evil and insane if you like to call it, for a few months and I do stuff that I wouldn't really do. And Firey made me loose my temper when he wouldn't let me on dream island. So the moral of the story is I hate my temper. Pin: I still don't believe you. Well I got to unpack. Later. -starts unpacking- Leafy: -sigh- when will she ever learn... -Continues unpacking- GB: -Hears Leafy's Story- what? Leafy Never really wanted to steal dream island at all? Her temper forced her? Well I guess the moral of the story for me is hear what the other one says before you blame. Maybe I should apologize. Oh, but I can't. The red one that lives In the forest will not allow it! Well I guess I still have to hate her... -starts unpacking- -in the team super island boys cabin- Pen: -starts unpacking- Eraser: -slaps Pen- will you tell me your secret? Pen: Eraser, sometimes I have secrets that I keep to myself. Even though your my best friend, no. Eraser: Grrr. -starts unpacking- Firey: -Starts unpacking- Coiny: -slaps Firey- TELL ME YOUR SECRET! Firey: NO! Coiny: Grrr... -starts unpacking- -in the crazy insanity cabin- OJ: -Starts unpacking- Pepper: -slaps OJ- that's what you get! OJ: Ow! What did I ever do to you?! Pepper: Salt still has a crush on you and I don't like that! Now don't go anywhere near Salt! Understand! OJ: I understand! And Salt was the one that caused that in episode nine of inanimate insanity. Well it was technically Pickle. I never liked Salt anyways. She's just another fan girl. and besides. i have too much fan mail already. -opens a small box with a big mountain of fan mail. And now you know why I don't like fan girls. -continues unpacking- Pepper: well I'm blaming it on you anyways! -continues unpacking- -in the team outcasts cabin- Robot Flower: -starts unpacking- I hate the original Flower! The Host: well, some drama has kicked in already. Will Leafy ever find anybody that believes her? Will Pin ever trust leafy? Who is the red one that lives in the forest? What are Pen and Firey's Secrets? Will OJ ever get rid of all the fan mail he has? Will Pepper end Salt's love for OJ? Will Salt ever know the truth? Will Robot Flower ever get rid of the original Flower? Will I stop asking these questions? Find out in part 2!